


Sounding

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coercion, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: Just a little one shot I did for a friend, it might end up being a story. It's not that good so I'm sorry if you don't like it
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sounding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyasarinReyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyasarinReyes/gifts).



I'm running. Down streets and through allyways, I'm running away from something. Someone.

My foot catches on something (probably a pothole, these streets are littered with them) and I go flying. I sprawl across the road, he's right behind me.

Every month they chase me down, hunt me, and the rule is if they catch me they get to fuck me however they want. But if they don't catch me, I never have to be hunted again. And they'll let go of my mother.

I have only escaped Gabriel twice, and each time I've been caught by Jesse. Jesse was sly, laying traps instead of straight of chasing me. Gabe was swift and silent, you didn't know he was there until it was too late.

I feel his hand on my hip, trailing downwards on to my thigh and slowly making its way between them. I've been caught. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He purrs, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Just shut up and get on with it!" I snap, twisting my head to glare up at him. He chuckles darkly, rolling me over roughly.

He quickly strips me of all my clothes, forcing me to spread my legs for him. I look away in shame, not noticing as he pulls out a familiar thin rod.

When i do notice I whimper, I hate this toy. He sees my look of fear, and laughs. "Aww, are you scared? Don't worry sweetie, I won't hurt you." He teases, tapping my nose with the end of the rod.

"You know the drill, don't move an inch or this might hurt" he warns, slowly sliding the rod in. 

At first it hurts, but then, slowly it behind to feel good. Really good actually. That's what I hate about this toy, it always feels so good. I watch him slowly slide the other end inside himself, watching his face contort in pleasure as it reaches a certain part. 

He slowly brings us closer together so the tips of our members touch, smearing a bit of pre on my member. I shudder as the toy hits a certain spot inside me, screwing my eyes shut so Gabe can't see how good it feels. 

Gabe suddenly gasps, gently rocking into the toy so it moves for us both, pushing and pulling in and out of me until I can't take it anymore and I can feel the knot building in the base of my stomach. 

I try to warn him, but it's too late. I can feel the orgasm building up and at the very last moment Gabe is able to pull the toy out, allowing cum to splatter between us. 

Before I can get up and grab my clothes (as I usually do, most of the time Gabe is satisfied with me cumming once) he grabs me, pinning me under him.

"I will give you a choice. You can either get the sounding toy again" he waves the toy infront of my face, I flinch. "Or you can get my dick. Which do you want?" He asks, settling on my hips. 

I don't want the sounding toy again, not after I nearly hurt myself. But I also don't want his dick inside me, so that leaves me with a problem. 

"Is there a third option?" I ask, managing to keep my voice level despite Gabriel's attempt to fluster me. "Hmm, well I could give you both. Sounding toy and then dick" he offers, looking pleased with himself. 

"Nope" I blurt, definetily not happening. Getting frustrated Gabriel grinds his hips against mine and I lose my focus, unable to stop myself from bucking my hips into him. 

"I suppose I could offer you a...different type of deal" he says, pausing to search for the right word. "What type of deal?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well I'm glad you asked"

I am suddenly not glad I asked, but I might aswell see what this deal is about. "You come home with us, and we never have to chase you again. We will take care of all your needs and your mom will be let go. What do you say?" He purrs, leaning down to peer at me with his unnatural red eyes. 

It's tempting, so tempting. Mom would be free and be able to live her life In peace (currently she lives at her house with a guard to make sure she doesn't run away) and I would have all my needs taken care of (I know by now that neither Jesse nor Gabe is one to walk out of a deal or mislead you). But I probably will have to do something in return.

"What's the catch?" I question, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. "Catch? There is no catch. Why would there be a catch?" He asks almost teasingly, he thinks I'm paranoid. 

"Seriously. I want you to tell me everything this deal entails" I order, giving him a rude look.

"Fine" he huffs, looking insulted. "You come live with me and Jesse and we let your mom go. We take care all of your needs and in turn we get to sleep with you whenever we want." I knew there was a catch. But they will let mom go. And I could use their financial support, I can barely afford rent in my shitty apartment and I haven't eaten good food since I was eight teen. 

But he could hurt me, he would have power over me. And while he isnt one to go back on a deal, what if he secretly does for this one? 

"Well, what will it be?" He asks, leaning in closer. "I'll do it. But you have to promise me that you will let mom go." 

A grin breaks out across his face and he leans back, looking down on me in satisfaction. "I knew you would make the right decision. I'll be seeing you, get packing." He pats my shoulder, standing up and tossing me my clothes so I can put them on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time working with this kink so feel free to leave constructive criticism. This could become an actual book if you like it enough.


End file.
